


Crush (On) The Fairy

by dazedacorn



Category: Stray Kids (Band), f(x)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cat!Felix, Creature Fic, Fairy!Chan, M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Squirrel!Han, Work Up For Adoption, but not really, more tags later maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedacorn/pseuds/dazedacorn
Summary: Felix has had a crush on Chan for awhile but always had that nagging thought that Chan could do better than him.His sister, Amber, is determined to fix that mindset. Even if she has to get some help from Chan's friends.





	1. Unaware Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a spur-of-the-moment writing that I did briefly last year after a few people gave some helpful prompts I just ended up being stuck. I'm unsure of when I'll add more chapters.
> 
> Also the ending of the first chapter is kind of meh, I was trying to get to 1k in words before I gave up.

Felix is in love with a oblivious, but lovable idiot. Could someone remind him why he was?

He's really unsure of how to approach with these feelings; opting to shove them painfully back down in fear and disbelief. He's broken out of his inner turmoil when his best friend and older sister comes up behind to hug him.

“Still pinning over Mr. Fruit Cake?” Amber commented, laughing from the way he grumbled. Her grip tightens to prevent escaping as she nuzzles his hair.

“Yes....”

She sighed and spun the smaller male around to examine him properly. “I'm going to help my little bro out, capeesh?” She declared; shushing him when he protested.

Felix pouted. He didn't really need her help! Actually, to be truthful, he did. Chan had many friends that he conversed with daily and Felix couldn't, wouldn't, insert himself into that circle without overwhelming guilt. He despised the negative thoughts that gathered each time he looked in that direction - overriding the positive thoughts. 

He's drawn out of his depressing thoughts from his enhanced hearing picking up sounds of people making their way down the hallway. He panics, attempting to struggle out of his sister's grip, whining until she moved.

Amber's brow rose in question at his antics. Her attention is pulled elsewhere when loud chattering echoed in the hallway.

Felix tensed in her grip, twisting his body more in an attempt to flee. He's stopped by her warning growl; slumping with imaginary ears drooped. He buries face into her chest only to peer out – heart thumping hard.

Chan, with his glorious naturally curled blonde locks and gleaming bright brown eyes, came around the corner his wings aflutter. His wings bore a deep brown stripes matching eyes and stripes of an dark reddish hue spread outwards after each brown; white barely formed at the tips as if to spread further down to represent purity. Outfit matched wings with an white turtleneck sweater, not quite paw-worthy, and black jeans that are comfortable to move in.

Felix couldn't stop the noise that escaped after seeing Chan in all his glory and escaped from Amber's grip; sprinting down the opposite hallway away from his crush. This was going to be embarrassing to recall later but he had no intention to focus on that until he's far far away.

 

Amber watched in amusement and came out of the doorway to greet Chan. There's a calculating look in her eyes and she nearly collides with an smaller body; twisting out of the way.

“Woah! Sorry, guess I need to pay better attention.” She exclaimed with an apologetic bow.

Jisung, with his wide dark brown eyes and squirreled cheeks, looked up in surprise. Words come out a stutter as he formally bowed back, waving his hands.

“No, no! I ran ahead without checking.”

Her gaze flickers to Chan, still a distance away, and gets down to Jisung's level. “Hey, are you friends with the blonde dude over there? Mind introducing me to him?” She politely asked as scenarios ran through head.

“You mean Chan? Sure!” Jisung got off the floor and immediately goes to greet Chan; waving happily along with gesturing behind him.

Chan's brows furrowed as he peered around Jisung to see but Amber had vanished. He sighs and ruffles Jisung's hair.

“There's no one there, were you imagining them?” He questioned; yet knew Jisung wouldn't lie – he physically was unable to – as he watched the squirrel's face whiten.

“I saw her! I even talked to her! Chaaaaaan!” There's whining with a hint of fear in his words, had he met a ghost!? He didn't want to be haunted! Jisung continues his exclamation once they resumed walking.

Felix, after a brief thought, sprinted back down the hallway to physically drag Amber with him before there was any talking. He definitely did NOT need his big sister embarrassing him or encouraging Chan to discover his feeble existence.

OK, he might be overreacting but who doesn't around their crush? He's unaware that Chan caught sight of him dragging Amber away – merely curious of the siblings now.

Chan had been aware of Felix for a long time now but the feline always ran away when he caught their gaze. This made the fairy curious of his 'secret' admirer and filled him with amusement. Perhaps, this could be a game of cat and mouse.

That mere thought had his lips curling into a smile and Chan couldn't resist skipping down the hallway with ideas running a muck. 

Jisung watched Chan curiously of what the fairy was thinking and the shudder up his spine told him he really didn't want to know. There's a distance thought that he almost felt sorry for whoever had Chan's attention as he scurried forward to catch up with Chan.

Felix froze in the hallway from the warning alarms going off, turning hackles raised for a threat. He instantly relaxed when not sensing any nearby-threat and resumed walking.


	2. Discontinued/Up for adoption

Hey all, I apologize for this but unfortunately I don't have any motivation to write for this story anymore.

Recently, I've started feeling uncomfortable shipping real people together and it has caused me to stall in my writing abilities. However, if anyone wants to pick up this story - feel free! Just message me or somethin' then I'll link it here.

Thanks to everyone who read, kudos and all that I appreciate that! Perhaps I'll see you with my next work whenever I get the motivation!

Have a lovely day <3~.


End file.
